A total Drama Christmas!
by The original Mr.D
Summary: Chris is let out of jail on Christmas Eve, to spread some Christmas cheer. Can Chris learn the true meaning of Christmas before mid-night? Sorry Jews, in advance!


_**A Total Drama Christmas**_

_**AN: I made Zeke the only Jew, but it's a joke! Keep reading, because he still has a part in this, so I'm not trying to offend, it just that I'm Christian, so sorry in advance! Enjoy!**_

Chris was still in jail on Christmas Eva, when he was let go. Chris stood up. "Your letting me go," he said. "On one condition, you bring Christmas cheer," the guard said. "You got a deal," Chris said running away. The guard pulled off his mask and revealed that he was one of Santa's elves.

Chris went to the aftermath studio were everyone was. There was Christmas lights all over the walls. There was also a HUGE Christmas tree in the lobby. Chris stopped at stared in awe at in. Sierra was the first to see him. She quickly ran up to him.

"It's so great to see you again," Sierra shouted. "Yeah yeah, and merry Christmas and whatever," Chris said shoeing her off. "Nope, the FBI told us everything, and you need to give us all a good Christmas," she said. Chris huffed. "OK fine," Chris said walking away. Sierra shook her head before walking back.

Chris got in his car and drove to the dollar store!

Back at the aftermath studio. Chef cooked up a real Christmas feast. "Credit to Chef," Duncan said eating the ham. Owen was chained up to the wall and had a dog bowl, just to stop him eating the entire feast.

"Merry Christmas," have the table shouted. Zeke, who was back to normal, shouted, "And Hanukkah " Everyone stared at him. "What, I'm Jewish," Zeke said. Chef picks up him and throws him out the window. Zeke lands in the trash. I'm not racist, And he still has a part in this, so please continue to read.

Everyone continues to eat. Chris meanwhile, has bought the entire cast a one dollar present It was night now as he was driving back to the studio.

He brought them in after he rapped them. As Chris placed them under the tree, Izzy was trying to grab one. "No peeking," Chris said. "Aw man," she said walking back.

Zeke finally walked back into the building and went to his table he sent up with the candles of Hanukkah. He took out a lighter and light the next light. "What's that for," Chris said. "Hanukkah," Zeke replied. "Whatever," Chris said. Chris picked up Zeke's present. "Here," Chris said. Zeke took it. "Why thanks," Zeke said. "Yeah yeah," Chris said walking away.

Then, there was a knock on the door. Zeke puts his present on the table and answers it. It was the elf from the jail. "Hey, is Chris here," he said. "Um, Chris there's a fan of yours here," Zeke said. Chris rushed to the door and saw it was an elf. "So, am I bringing cheer," Chris said. "No, you see, I was he officer that let you go! I like you Chris, but your on the naughty list! You only have til midnight.. or you'll has to stay in jail forever," the elf said. "What's a naughty list," Zeke questioned. "Stay out of this," Chris said.

"That's the point! You disrespect anyone that's not you," the elf said. "Not true! Chef is in the best position he could be in," Chris shouted. "No I'm not," Chef shouted from the kitchen.

"What about Duncan, he's got to be on the naughty list," Chris yelled. "Yeah, but he does good things also, so he's in the middle," the elf said.

"Heather, Scoot or Alejandro," Chris shouted. "They're help less," the elf said.

"But what about Courtney," Chris said. "After she won the case against McDaniel's Santa granted her nice list for life," the elf said. Chris put his head in defeat. "What do I need to do," Chris said. "All you has to do is show the cast a good Christmas," the elf concluded. "Or Hanukkah!" The elf and Chris stared at Zeke. "What," he said. The elf then disappeared in the mist.

"But, I got everyone presents," Chris sighed. Zeke turned to him. "I might be Jewish, but I know that's not the true meaning of Christmas," he said. "Then what is," Chris shouted into the sky. "It's about the day Jesus was born, when Santa comes along and ruined the entire day," Zeke said.

Chris took out his bible from his pocket. He begins to read it. "In the beginning, God created," Chris started. "No, no! Start being nice to Chef, give him a raise and a promotion," Zeke said. Chris then dropped the bible.

"Never, I'm the host, he's just a Chef," Chris said. Zeke sighed. "It's the only way to get on the nice list," Zeke said. "I rather have coal, like he past 20 years," Chris shouted. "But, then you'll go back in jail," Zeke replied walking back to the dinning room.

Chris then sat at the chair near the fireplace and thought. "If I pay him 2 dollars a season, I should change Chef's raise to 3 dollars an episode," Chris said. Chef was right there placing the presents under the tree. "Still not enough," Chef said. "How about 5 dollars per line and action you do on the show," Chris said. Chef eyes lighted up. "Do you mean it," Chef said. "Yes," Chris said.

"Alright, I think you need to be nice to everyone else," Chef thought and took out papers from his pocket. Chris then gets up from the chair and walks to Courtney. "Courtney here," Chris said handing them to her. "Let me guess.. the fine print," she said. "No, I'm done torturing you guys! Make any changes you want," Chris said. "Wow, um thanks," she said. Due to so many contestants, he only gave her her own contract.

Chris then called Lesawna. He gives her his keys. "What's this for," she said. "My trailer, because I still owe you one! Remember, total drama Island," Chris said. "Oh yeah, the next episode you destroyed it," she said.

"This actually feels good, to do something good," Chris said. Chris looks around the table and sees Mike in between Zoey and Ann Maria. Chris goes up to Mike. Mike continues to eat, as Chris taps his shoulder.

"Here, this should help you with your MPD,' Chris said giving Mike a check!

"Hey Dakota come here," Chris called to her. Dakota was now not a mutant anymore! "What is it," she said. Chris took out her contract. "you actually can get a spin off, just from being on the show for at least 5 episodes," Chris said. Dakota screamed at that.

Chris then took out check and wrote on it. "Heather, I think I owe you this," Chris said. Heather got up and grabbed the check. It had her million dollars on it from season 3.

Then the clock struck midnight. Then the good old Saint Nick gone down the chimney.

"Ho,Ho, Ho," he said. The cast came running to him. "Well Chris you have learned the spirit of Christmas is GETTING from your friends," Santa reached into his pocket and pulled out a slip of paper. "You are now resigned from jail," Santa said tearing up the paper.

Santa then passed out presents to the entire cast, except Zeke because he was Jewish.

Santa then went back up the chimney. Everyone opened up their presents, and had a wonderful Christmas.

Chris got a "get out of jail free card." Chris also got a contract for a 5th season!

Heather, Scott and Alejandro got coal! Zeke got nothing, but a bible from Chris!

Harold and Tyler got steroids.

Courtney earned a gift card to McDaniel's!

Duncan and Gwen got hair dye.

Trent got a new rocking guitar.

Justin got a new mirror, and Lindsey got some make up.

Noah got the Hunger games and Dairy of a wimpy kid newest DVD.

Owen got a workout gym to kick off some calories.

Later, the total drama gang was all outside. They all began singing Christmas presents, except Zeke. Zeke was inside enjoying some hot cocoa looking out the window, as Duncan kept throwing snowballs at Harold. Zeke takes a sip. "And that ends the story of how Chris got on the nice list and out of jail! Maybe now he'll start a season 5 and i could actually win! Nah," Zeke said continuing to drink. Behind Zeke, Sierra was hanging a mistletoe. "Oh Cody," She shouted.

The end!** How was it? Review and have a merry Christmas! Check my other stories please! Also, redemption island, I'm going to edit the next chapter right now! That mistletoe? Stay tuned! To many couples will form!**


End file.
